


The Sorceress Bride

by omigod



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omigod/pseuds/omigod
Summary: The First Princess of Azarath is to be married off to the new Al Ghul King. The kings of Nanda Parbat have been notoriously ruthless, but surely marriage will be better then remaining a maid forever?
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Talia al Ghul, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. First Meeting

She stood before the large gilded mirror in her bedroom as the servants, wearing toques, began to dress her, producing a lilac gown as she was laced tightly into a corset. Two of the attendants took her hands as she was guided to step into the black lace bodice, drawing the light fabric up her body. Her arms slipped into the loops on the side of the dress as the back was laced up, the ends of the ribbon being pushed into the dress. Stepping down from the wooden block she’d been standing on, shoes of the same lilac color were placed at her feet, and she lifted the hem of her dress to slip into them. 

Striding over to a vanity on the far wall of her bedroom, she picked up a circlet of silver with an amethyst gem held in the center of it. Sliding it into place, she slid black gloves up her arms as a transparent, black wrap was presented to her by one of the servants. She wrapped the swath of fabric around herself, allowing it to rest in the crooks of her elbows as she fled the cold stone room she called her own. She hastened down the spiral staircase toward the Great Hall, her midnight hair fluttering behind her. The long tresses fell long past her waist, often being braided into ornate designs. 

The servants hadn’t had the time to properly prepare her, as the summons had come much earlier than was expected. It wasn’t a surprise to her, her family always had a penchant for annoying each other. As she approached the Hall’s doors, two soldiers bowed to her and pushed open the heavy oak doors to allow her entry. 

As the doors opened, she could hear the sounds of arguing and she fought the urge to roll her eyes. She started down the long, crimson carpet toward the gold throne that held her father. Her six brothers were gathered around him, and she saw Jared arguing with their father. As she grew closer, the large, imposing figure of Trigon stood up to his full height, silencing Jared’s arguments.  
Passing her brothers, she dipped into a low curtsy, bowing her head toward the large man.

“You summoned me, my lord and father?” She intoned in a demure voice as she rose, having long since learned that it was the easiest way to avoid his wrath. Trigon, dressed in black and gold robes offered his hand to her and she took it without hesitation as she moved forward, knowing that such weakness would only earn her punishment. The man sat back on his throne and guided her to his side, and with practiced ease, she sank to her knees beside him and laid her head on his knee. 

“Daughter, do you know why I’ve summoned you so early?” His large hand came to rest on her head, seemingly gentle.

“No, Father.” She worried her hands together in her lap, glancing quickly at her eldest brother, James, before lowering her eyes to the ground again. Trigon took her chin in hand and forced her to look at him, and she raised her eyes to meet his. 

“I have found you a husband, Ravenne.” Her breath caught in her throat as she struggled to keep hold of her emotions. She lowered her eyes as she could not lower her head before thanking him. 

“Thank you for thinking of me, Father. I’m sure whomever it is you have chosen is worthy.” She kept her tone controlled as her cheek was patted and her chin released, immediately turning her head away slowly. 

“Rejoice for your sister. You leave tomorrow.” She got to her feet, moving toward her brothers before curtsying toward Trigon as her six siblings bowed. As they turned to leave, James offered her his arm and they strode from the room.

They passed through many corridors before coming to the back gardens. Taking the wrap around her, she lifted part of the fabric up onto her head, her arms keeping it in place as they folded in front of her. James led her through the garden, sitting them on one of the stone benches. They sat in silence, watching the leaves sway in the gentle wind. She leaned her head against her brother’s shoulder, just enjoying the warmth of the sun. 

“Do you know who Father has chosen?” James’ deep voice tumbled into her ear and she shook her head, feeling the ends of her hair tickle her arm. “He’s chosen the King of Nanda Parbat.” She stiffened slightly, moving to clasp James’ hand. 

The Kings of Nanda Parbat were notoriously cruel, the last king, Ra’s Al Ghul having been nicknamed ‘the Demon’s Head’ after conquering ten small countries within a fortnight. The previous king had managed to increase the kingdom’s power tenfold in his lifetime, and when he had passed on, his grandson had taken the throne. Virtually nothing was known about the new king of Nanda Parbat. It wasn’t surprising her father wished to tie themselves to the country, since their power rivalled Trigon’s own power, but she’d been under the impression she would never marry. 

When she was but a child, after her mother disappeared, her father had told her that she would never marry. She’d asked why, she’d been so confused because her mother had spun such tales of princes rescuing their princesses. She discovered the reason when she was two and ten years old, when black and purple flames had leapt from her hands. Her father had just smiled and left, leaving James to tell her about her power. 

Her mother had been an extremely powerful sorceress, which was the reason why her father had married her. James had told her that because she was her mother’s daughter, she had the same gift. The gift to heal the wounded and sick, to do unimaginable things. James had told her stories of her mother’s magic, of how a song uttered from her mother’s lips could make beds of flowers bloom in the middle of winter. James had told her that her mother was a songstress, that she could perform spells with her voice alone. She’d been so excited that she’d run to her father and begged for magical tomes, anything to help her learn. 

That was the only time she’d received a gift from her father. Her own library that was completely filled with books on magic and grimoires. Now she suspected he only did it to serve his own goals. Shaking her head she turned back to James.

“Are you coming with me?” At his nod she allowed herself to relax a bit against his shoulder before getting up. “I have to go pack, please excuse me.” Her eldest brother nodded and waved her off as she hurried up toward her room. Trunks were already waiting for her, and she summoned the servants immediately, instructing them to pack her things except for one ensemble that she’d wear tomorrow. 

Maids flew in and out of her closet with dresses, shoes, and jewelry. With a sigh, she moved toward a rope hanging from the ceiling and pulled it before turning toward the door. Another maid appeared promptly, curtsying quickly, and she began issuing orders. 

“Take some servants down to my library and pack my books.” The maid nodded her head and gave a short response before leaving the room. Sighing, she turned and moved on to the balcony, closing the doors behind her to hopefully muffle the noise. Sinking onto the chaise that sat there, she allowed herself to doze off.

* * *

She’d been dressed in a violet and white dress, the bodice of the main gown being strapless and purple while the skirt was a flowing white material. The sleeves were separate, the bands holding the fabric to her arms the same violet as the bodice of her dress, with flowing white fabric moving down her arms. Her hair had been braided intricately, gems of amethyst sewn in, her arms gloved in white to compliment the dress instead of black. A white fur cloak with violet lining was added to keep her warm on the journey and she pulled the hood up over her head as she stepped out of her father’s keep with a basket on her arm.. 

He hadn’t bothered to say goodbye to her and her brothers, but she’d expected it and had been a bit relieved that she didn’t have to face him today. James offered her his arm and she took it gladly as he guided her to the first carriage in the caravan. It was white and trimmed in gold, the interior a bloody crimson. As she climbed in and sat down on one of the cushioned benches, James and Jared climbed in behind her, shutting the door. The other four moved to the second carriage in front of them, and soon they were moving. 

The caravan consisted of a host of guards, wagons loaded down with her possessions, and the two carriages carrying her brothers and herself. Jared began speaking to James about different combat strategies and she fought the urge to roll her eyes as she brought out a book from the depths of her basket and began to read.

“Always reading, aren’t you, Rae?” She didn’t look up as Jared teased her, opting to continue reading.

“Don’t tease me unless you want to squeeze in with the others.” She intoned softly, turning the page of her book. She heard Jared huff before turning back to James and she allowed herself a small smile of victory. As the carriage rattled along the road, she allowed her thoughts to drift toward her future. What would her betrothed be like? She was marrying a king, would she become a queen, or would her title remain the same like she’d read about in so many instances. She truthfully didn’t know. She didn’t even know how old her betrothed was. She only had ten and seven years, what if he was an old man?

She sighed and rested her head against the wall of the carriage, her eyes fluttering shut as she allowed the book in her lap to close. She hoped he was at least courteous to her. She knew that the Al Ghul Kings had a reputation of being exceedingly cruel, but maybe because her father was powerful, she’d be treated well. She hoped so, even if her father didn’t particularly care for his children. It would take two days to reach Nanda Parbat’s capital city, and if she knew her father, the caravan wouldn’t stop at all on the way. 

“Do you want to hear of the living Al Ghuls, Raven?” Without opening her eyes, she responded to James. 

“Alright, please tell me about them.” She spoke softly, her hands folded over her book. The warm fabric of her cloak soothed her as James began his history of the Al Ghul royal family. 

“You already know about the previous king, Ra’s Al Ghul. His daughter Talia is King Damian’s mother. Lady Talia is married to the Lord Bruce Wayne, King Damian being their only child.” She quirked an eyebrow.

“Why wasn’t Lady Talia named the heir and successor along with her husband?” She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

“It is rumored that King Ra’s and his daughter had a falling out, but no one is sure about what. Lord Wayne has a number of different wards as well, some around the current king’s age, some younger. Most notably is Richard Grayson, captain of the royal guard.” She nodded slowly as she took the information in and committed it to memory. 

“When will the wedding be?” She opened her eyes to look at her eldest brother as he replied. 

“A week after our arrival in the capital.” She nodded again and laid back against the cushioned bench. She’d be married in a week, to a man she didn’t know. Turning her head, she looked out the window to watch the wilderness go by as they travelled. Her throat _itched _. She wanted to find a field somewhere and make flowers bloom like her mother had, and dance along the grasses. She wanted to pick bouquets for her brothers, she wanted to groan at feeling obligated to pick her father a bouquet as well.__

_She wanted to feel the freedom and joy she always felt as she wrangled the flowers into stunning wreaths and arrangements. Picking out her embroidery hoop and her threaded needles, she began to continue her work on one of the many gifts that were prepared for her betrothed. The design was one of the more simple she had done, it was their family crests woven together by vines of ivy meaning fidelity, dandelions meaning faithfulness, irises meaning hope, and magnolias meaning nobility. She’d already finished the crests, now moving on to the ivy._

_It wasn’t an ambitious piece from her point of view but she understood how it could be viewed that way. She’d been embroidering things since she was a little girl, and over the years she had gotten better and better at it. She’d learned many crafts over the years, as she took breaks from practicing her magic. She’d learned how to weave tapestries, how to draw and paint, how to recite poetry, and so much more. Her father had hung some of her tapestries around the keep, and she hoped it had been out of fatherly pride, but another part of her suspected it was only to boast to the nobility about how she was ‘the most talented girl in the kingdom’._

_She didn’t craft her tapestries or her paintings for her father’s attention, she did it for herself. She enjoyed the time she spent working with hundreds of thousands if not millions of threads and making something beautiful with something so tiny. It made her feel as if she wasn’t wasting her life away by doing nothing. In addition to the handkerchief, she was gifting the king one of the larger tapestries she’d worked on earlier in the year. It depicted a large battle between two armies. She’d spent so long on it, James had feared she’d drop dead. Another gift was a family portrait painted by herself. She’d convinced her father and brothers to pose for her quite easily, even if Jared and Father had been a pain to try and convince. Painting herself had been a challenge, but in the end she thought it came out right._

_In the painting, she and Jack were sitting next to each other whilst her father and her other five brothers stood behind them. She found the painting rather fetching, and she’d hung it in her library. She just hoped that her gifts were appreciated. Normally, tapestries took years to create but she’d enchanted her loom and her broches so that the work moved swiftly. It still required much of her attention and energy, but it shaved entire years off of her larger pieces. She was glad she’d been able to take her loom, even if it had to be disassembled for the journey. As she finished off the ivy and moved to the dandelions, she heard Jared call her name. As she looked up briefly, she saw him smile._

_“You were in your own little world there.” He chuckled, his face relaxed._

_“You know how I get when I’m working.” She smiled back as she looked down at the silk handkerchief in her lap, continuing the dandelions._

_“Is that for King Damian?” James intoned briefly and she nodded her head, barely avoiding pricking her finger on the needle._

_“Honestly, Rae. He’s getting some of your best work, you don’t need to embroider something for him too.” Jared sighed and she could practically _hear _the eye roll.___

___“He’s to be my husband, Jared. I want to make a good first impression, for the court as well. I need to establish my place.” She spoke softly, finishing off another dandelion._ _ _

___“Rae, you’re a princess by the right of blood. They’d be stupid to disrespect you, especially with what you can do.” She lifted her head to glare at Jared before turning to James._ _ _

___“I assume the entirety of King Damian’s court knows of my gift?” He grinned softly and held out his hand to her. She placed her delicate one in his, his thumb running across the smooth skin._ _ _

___“They have a brief explanation, but nothing concrete about you.” She laughed and pulled away, turning back to her needlework._ _ _

___“Father’s idea?”_ _ _

___“You know how he is.” She saw James shrug out of the corner of her eye before moving on to the next flower. She sighed gently to herself, she did indeed know how their father was._ _ _

* * *

___The carriage rolled into the capital city of Nanda Parbat without incident, stopping briefly to speak with the soldiers guarding the city. Ravenne kept her hood up around her head, wanting some semblance of privacy as she was taken through the streets and further up the mountain to the Palace of Al Ghul. The handkerchief had been finished before the sun had set on the first day, and she’d sent it to the wagon with the other gifts._ _ _

___Peering out of the window, she saw people bustling about the city and various markets they passed on the ride up to the palace. She desperately hoped she’d have a chance to change before meeting her betrothed, she didn’t want to feel as grimy as she did now from the two days confined to a carriage._ _ _

___The opulence of the buildings seemed to grow as they continued up toward the palace, and soon they were pulling into its courtyard, the large gate shutting behind them. James and Jared departed first before Jared offered her a hand. Tugging her hood securely over her head, she took his hand and stepped gracefully from the carriage. Her brothers came to stand around her, taking in the palace as she did. What looked to be a hundred servants or more were there to greet them in front of a marvelous sandstone and marble palace, as a woman in red approached them. Her dress was a beautiful crimson, detailed with gold._ _ _

___“Welcome to Nanda Parbat, Your Royal Highnesses.” The woman curtsied deeply before continuing. “I am Countess Shiva Abdallah, His Majesty has instructed me to show you to your quarters.” James nodded and thanked the woman as Jared offered her his arm. She took it gladly as the Countess began showing them through the palace halls. They came to a corridor of what she assumed was guest rooms as the Countess pointed out their rooms._ _ _

___“His Majesty would like to meet his betrothed in an hour. Should you wish to freshen up, your belongings will be delivered shortly.” She nodded gratefully to the woman before moving to her room as James thanked her once again. Opening the door, she gasped at the beautiful design. A large bed in white drapings and furs sat in the middle of the room with a vanity to its left and a wardrobe to its right. She smiled softly as she pushed the door closed and moved toward the bed, flinging her cloak onto it as she moved to inspect her hair. Surprisingly it was intact, needing only a bit of prodding here and there._ _ _

___Hastening across the marble floors to a door which seemed to lead to the bathroom, she flung it open and found marble and porcelain everywhere. Stepping inside and locking the door, she stripped out of her clothes and began running a bath. She went as fast as possible as she didn’t have much time. She sponged away the sweat and grime of the last two days with cool water before turning off the water. Grabbing a robe, she picked up her discarded clothes and opened the door to find her trunks and a pair of maids waiting for her. She noticed her cloak had already been stowed away, and she handed the worn clothes to one of the maids with a smile of gratitude._ _ _

___Moving toward her trunks, she flicked them open and pulled out a deep purple dress to match the amethysts in her hair. The main dress was a purple silk, strapless with separate sleeves. The bottom half of the sleeves were a light cream color, and details on the bodice and skirt of the dress were in the same cream and gold. She was quickly laced into the dress, gloves of white slipped on her arms as she fished out an amethyst necklace and bracelet, both matching her circlet. Moving toward the chest of shoes, she quickly picked out the matching pair before turning and thanking the maids and striding from the room._ _ _

___Her brothers were already waiting for her, and James offered her his arm, which she took. The Countess reappeared and began leading them to the throne room, taking them through the palace until they reached a large set of doors guarded by soldiers. They were pushed open at the Countess’ nod, and they were led inside swiftly._ _ _

___From what she could see, the entire court was there as they moved down the aisle toward the gilded throne. She didn’t dare look up at the man who sat upon the throne as Countess Abdallah stopped and curtsied deeply and moved off to the side._ _ _

___“Your Majesty, may I present the six princes and the first princess of Azarath. First Prince James,” She removed her arm from James’ as he bowed deeply. “Second Prince Jared,” behind her she assumed Jared did the same. “Third Prince Jack,” Countess Shiva paused before continuing. “Fourth Prince Jesse, Fifth Prince Jacob, and Sixth Prince Giovanni.” Countess Shiva paused between each name before she finally began introducing her._ _ _

___“And Your Majesty’s betrothed, First Princess Ravenne Adelaide Katharina.” At James’ soft pressure on her back, she took a step forward and curtsied deeply. As she rose, she lifted her eyes to meet those of the Al Ghul king, and she found her breath stolen by the sight before her. Emerald green eyes met her own amethysts, and she quietly observed the man before her. Green eyes led to black hair and a chiseled jaw, from what she could see, he looked fairly muscled underneath his clothing. The man before her was wearing a forest green and gold doublet, coupled with black breeches and tall boots. Overall, she found him very pleasing to the eye._ _ _

___“Welcome to my home, dear Princess Ravenne. I hope you shall be happy here.” The king’s deep voice rang out through the hall and she bowed her head demurely, her hands clasped before her._ _ _

___“My brothers and I thank you for your hospitality, Your Majesty.” She heard James come to step up beside her, and she turned her head briefly toward her brother._ _ _

___“Your Majesty, my sister has prepared some gifts for you. Might I present them?” She allowed her eyes to flicker up to the man seated on the throne, and at a wave of his hand, James snapped his fingers and servants came into the hall. Her handkerchief was laid on a silver platter, held by a maidservant as her tapestry was hung from the ceiling and her painting was placed upon an easel. The king rose to his full height and moved toward her work to inspect the pieces, glancing over them with a critical eye._ _ _

___“The craftsmanship is of the highest quality. Tell me, who made the tapestry and painted the portrait? Such a finely embroidered handkerchief could have only come from the Princess herself, but which craftsmen created these pieces?” He turned to James, and Ravenne allowed her brother to speak for her as she nodded her thanks toward the king for his compliment._ _ _

___“My dearest sister created all three herself. She’s quite skilled at weaving and painting, as well as embroidery.” She lifted her eyes to see the King’s widen in surprise before turning to her and holding out a hand. She placed her pale hand in his larger one and he drew it up to his lips to kiss her gloved knuckles._ _ _

___“My Lady is indeed very skilled, I thank you for these wonderful gifts.” He held her gaze with his icy one as he drew away, not releasing her hand as she bowed her head._ _ _

___“It was my pleasure to create them for Your Majesty.” Her hand slipped from his as he returned to his throne, her hands coming to clasp themselves in front of each other as members of the court craned their necks to get a look at the gifts she’d created._ _ _

___“I’d like to introduce you to my parents, the Lord Wayne and the Lady Al Ghul.” Two people stepped forward, a raven haired, blue eyed man with a copper haired, olive green eyed woman on his arm. She dipped her head gently in their direction as they did the same._ _ _

___“It is a pleasure to meet you, my Lord and Lady.” She spoke softly, as they appraised her. She could practically feel their cool gazes tearing her apart. Now she knew that the icy stare she’d been given was somewhat genetic, and she breathed a small sigh of relief. Lady Al Ghul smiled in her direction before speaking.  
“It’s a great honor to finally meet Your Royal Highness. Your portrait doesn’t do you justice.” The woman smirked coldly, her eyes twinkling cruelly as she bowed her head and responded with a smile of her own. _ _ _

___“The honor is mine, my Lady. I can see where His Majesty’s refinement comes from.” She kept herself from shivering as the Lady Talia’s eyes bored into her soul, her gloved hands gently fingering the detailing on her skirts. Eventually, the Lady Al Ghul gave up for the moment and turned toward her son._ _ _

___“What a bride you’ve procured for yourself, Your Majesty.” She knew enough about court to know the woman was probing for her son’s reaction, to try and figure out what the man thought of her._ _ _

___“Isn’t she?” King Damian didn’t even spare his mother a glance as he rose again, walking forward to offer her his arm. “There’s something I’d like to show you, my Lady.” His gaze met hers and she took his arm slowly as he began leading her through the crowd of courtiers. Large glass doors that lined the wall were quickly opened and they passed through into a beautiful garden. She gazed about at the different flowers with a gentle smile as the man on her arm led her toward a gazebo in the center of the garden._ _ _

___A small table awaited them as he guided her into one of the chairs, laden with tea and cakes that looked to be native to the country. She glanced down at them appreciatively before returning to gazing at the garden. Her father hadn’t allowed her to grow flowers of her own, preferring to keep his well maintained black ice roses and chrysanthemums. The entire courtyard had screamed death, but when she compared it to the garden before her, she couldn’t help but be amazed. There were so many different flowers, much like the fields she’d escaped into often as a girl to practice her songweaving._ _ _

___“Is it to your liking?” She turned toward the man in front of her with a small smile, noticing he’d taken the time to prepare his own tea._ _ _

___“It’s magnificent, Your Majesty. Thank you for showing it to me.” She took up the small teapot and poured some into her cup before dousing it with cream and sugar. She took a sip before replacing her cup on it’s saucer, looking up at the monarch she was seated across from._ _ _

___“I’m glad you enjoy it.” The emerald eyed man sat back in his chair, observing her quietly. She turned back toward the garden, eyeing a blue rose she’d only read about. He must have followed her gaze, as he began speaking again. “Ah, the sapphire blue rose. One of my favorites.” She turned back toward him in time to catch the grin that graced his lips. “Often said to symbolize mystery, so I’m told.”_ _ _

___She allowed a smirk to split her own face as she grasped for her answer. He was testing her, seeing what she’d reveal to him willingly. She wouldn’t make it easy for him, just because she was his bride-to-be._ _ _

___“Mystery, Your Majesty? Have you had such experiences before?” She intoned demurely enough to seem sincere, but the spark in the man’s eyes told her he’d seen through her attempt to move him from the subject._ _ _

___“I am experiencing one at this very moment, my Lady.” He took her hand that was resting on the table and lifted it to his lips to kiss her glove once again._ _ _

___“If I were trying to solve a mystery, I should think I’d wait for the mystery to solve itself. A tapestry is all the more beautiful when you spend an extra month on it, wouldn’t you agree, Your Majesty?” She spoke softly, taking another sip of tea as his eyes bored into her. She wondered if she’d overstepped, but as his eyes flashed with some nameless emotion and the pearls of his teeth revealed themselves, she allowed her anxiety to fade._ _ _

___“Just so, my Lady. Just so.”_ _ _

* * *

___Back in her suite, she was leaning atop the banister of the large balcony at the back of the space, overlooking the night sky. Dressed in a simple nightgown and a silk robe. Somehow, the stars seemed clearer to her here then they did when she was living under her father’s roof. With a gentle sigh, she turned back and moved inside, turning toward the vanity. Taking a seat on the cushioned stool, she picked up a brush and began pulling it through her dark hair._ _ _

___She loved her hair, truly. It reminded her so much of her mother. Arella’s hair could have rivaled that of a goddess, and they’d spend their evenings brushing their hair and singing together. She hadn’t known about her mother’s gift then, not finding out about it until after the woman had already vanished into smoke. With a soft smile, she closed her eyes and loosed her sweet voice among the air, feeling her shoulders relax as the melody floated about._ _ _

____”A young man walked through the forest,_ _ _ _

____with his quiver and hunting bow._ _ _ _

____He heard a young girl singing,_ _ _ _

____and followed the sound below.” ____ _ _

_____As she began brushing her hair again, she felt the knots become less painful to pull out, just like they had when her mother had sung for her. Her smile grew wider as she continued her song, feeling it well up in her chest._ _ _ _ _

______”There he found the maiden,_ _ _ _ _ _

______who lives in the willow._ _ _ _ _ _

______He called to her as she listened,_ _ _ _ _ _

______from a ring of toadstools red._ _ _ _ _ _

______‘Come with me, my maiden._ _ _ _ _ _

______Come from thy willow bed.’_ _ _ _ _ _

______She looked at him serenely,_ _ _ _ _ _

______and only shook her head.” ____ _ _ _ _

_______The music flowed through her, and for a moment she felt as if her mother were still here with her. Tears sprang to her eyes, but she paid them no heed as the melody continued past her lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _

________”See me now,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________a ray of light in the moondance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________See me now,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I cannot leave this place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hear me now,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________a strain of song in the forest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Don’t ask me,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________to follow where you lead.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She paused to catch her breath, tears flowing freely as memory upon memory fluttered into her mind. She remembered such joy, such utter happiness. Why had it all stopped?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________”A young man walked through the forest,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________with a flower and coat of green._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________His love had hair like fire,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________her eyes an emerald sheen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________She wrapped herself in beauty,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________so young and so serene._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He stood there under the willow,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________and he gave her the yellow bloom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________‘Girl, my heart you’ve captured._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Oh, I would be your groom.’” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Her voice fluttered into the air, and she no longer cared who could hear her. It felt so freeing to finally be able to sing without judgement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________”She said she’d wed him never,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________not near, nor far, nor soon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________See me now,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________a ray of light in the moondance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________See me now,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________I cannot leave this place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Hear me now,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________a strain of song in the forest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Don’t ask me,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________to follow where you lead.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She wished desperately her mother could have heard her, that she could tell her how much she loved her one final time. But Arella was gone, and she’d never return. That’s what everyone had said, and she believed them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________”A young man walked through the forest,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________with an axe sharp as a knife._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________‘I’ll take the green eyed fairy,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________and she shall be my wife._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________With her I’ll raise my children,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________with her I’ll live my life.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________The maiden wept when she heard him,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________when he said he’d set her free._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________He took his axe and used it,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________to bring down her ancient tree.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________It was such a sad story, she remembered her mother comforting her the first time she’d heard the beautiful song. She’d wept for the fairy and for her tree, and she’d asked her mother how the man could have been so cruel. Her mother had said nothing, and now that she was older, she knew that it was greed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________”’Now your willow’s fallen,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________now you belong to me.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________See me now,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________a ray of light in the moondance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________See me now,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________I cannot leave this place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Hear me now,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________a strain of song in the forest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Don’t ask me,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________to follow where you lead.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She took a breath and wiped her eyes quickly, her smile never fading as the melody continued to fill her. She always felt whole when song joined her in her existence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________”She followed him out the forest,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________and collapsed upon the earth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Her feet had walked but a distance,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________from the green land of her birth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________She faded into a flower,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________that would bloom for one bright eve._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________He could not take from the forest,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________what was never meant to leave.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/E52rxz2sjRs
> 
> Link to the song Raven sings


	2. Alshaytan

Sunlight streamed past the gossamer curtains, warming the young woman’s face as she blinked the sleep from her eyes. Watching the dust float through the air, she raised a hand to bat some of it away before pulling herself up. Climbing from her bed, she wandered toward her vanity to brush out her hair, allowing her eyes to close at the relaxing sensation. The doors to her chambers were pushed open before being shut quickly, and she turned to find a redhead with green eyes and tan skin standing before her. The woman curtsied before beginning to speak, her light voice flittering about the room.

“Good morning, Your Royal Highness. My name is Kori Ander, and I’ve been assigned to be your lady-in-waiting.” She appraised the woman, who was wearing a forest green dress with gold embellishments before nodding her head. 

“Good morning, Lady Kori. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She offered a soft smile before returning to brushing her hair. In the corner of her mirror, she saw Lady Kori look around nervously, and her smile grew. The poor girl had probably never done this before. “Lady Kori, if you would fetch the hooded dress from my wardrobe? I’d like to spend some time outdoors today, and the sun is rather bothersome.” 

“Of course, my Lady!” She watched the girl hurry over to the wardrobe and begin rifling through it, holding back a giggle. The redhead returned with the hooded purple and white dress just as she’d finished brushing her hair, and she nodded her approval. Staring at her hair in the mirror, she muttered a soft incantation, watching as her hair twisted itself into an elaborate braid. Sliding her circlet onto her forehead, she noticed Lady Kori’s astounded look, and she offered a smile to her before beginning to slip her nightgown from her body. 

With Lady Kori’s help, she slipped the dress over her head quite easily without disturbing her hair, and as Lady Kori began to bind her into the front facing, decorated corset with a braided coil of gold rope, she slid the hood up onto her head. Righting the sheer lower portions of the sleeves, she turned to gather up two pairs of gloves, one brown leather, that she used often for gardening, and the other her usual white. She slipped the leather gloves into a small purse, hanging it from her wrist after pulling on her other pair of gloves. As they exited her suite, Lady Kori three steps behind and one step beside her, she turned toward her companion. 

“Lady Kori, might I trouble you to find out where my loom is located?” The lady bowed swiftly and gave an answer in the affirmative before rushing off. Ravenne turned and found herself wandering away through the halls, coming across portraits and different artifacts before finding a door that led outside. Ambling through, she came to a worn sandstone path, and she drew her hood up further to protect herself from the sun’s harsh embrace before continuing her walk. The path soon faded into stairs as it brought her down the slope of the mountain to a secondary plateau.

There was a large, sandstone building sitting there, the ground around it completely packed, and she traversed the dirt quickly, lifting the hem of her skirt so as not to dirty it to reach the large, open doors. Peeking inside, she was met with huffing breaths and the fluttering of lips, and she smiled gently before walking in. Apparently, she’d stumbled upon the stables. 

She passed mares and their foals, as well as geldings before coming upon the largest stallion she’d ever seen. The beast far outclassed her father’s prize stallion, and she couldn’t help but wonder if she’d be dead in a single kick from the large animal. The stallion blinked his brown eyes at her, almost gently, and she slipped her hand from her glove before reaching out to the animal. His warm breath hit her skin as he took in her scent, before pressing his nose into her hand. Her smile grew wider as she rubbed the stallion’s head, giggling softly as he pushed toward her to sniff at her hair. 

“Hello, you. What’s your name, hm?” She scratched the stallion’s chin, looking around to see if his name was embossed anywhere. Turning, she found a bridle with _’Alshaytan’ _printed on the golden plaque. She looked back at the horse as it nudged her shoulder, trying to get her to move her now still hands. She chuckled and shook her head, rubbing his forehead affectionately.__

__“Alshaytan, huh? What could such a sweet boy have done to be named _Devil _.” She laughed as he nosed at her forehead, and she struggled to look him in the eye. “Stealing all the attention, I’d guess.” Alshaytan nosed her forehead once more and she scratched his cheek. “What do you say we go for a ride, hm? Where’s your groom?”___ _

___Turning briefly, she cast her eye about the stables, searching for the stable boy or for a groom, but found none. What she did find were the frantic calls of her lady-in-waiting, searching for her mistress. She smiled and shook her head, turning back toward the stallion, allowing Kori to find her on her own._ _ _

___“My Lady! There you are-“ The redhead stopped short, and she turned to find a flabbergasted look on the poor girl’s face._ _ _

___“Ah, Lady Kori. Just in time. Please summon a groom, I wish to go riding.” Turning back to Alshaytan, she rubbed his forehead affectionately while slipping off her other glove._ _ _

___“O-on that horse, my Lady?” She smiled at the stallion before giving her answer, tucking her first pair of gloves away as she pulled on the leather pair._ _ _

___“Of course. Why ever not?” She offered the girl at the edge of the stable before speaking to her new companion. “I believe riding will do us some good, won’t it, Alshaytan?” The horse whinnied softly and her smile grew a tad wider as she heard Kori sigh and move to the edge of the stable, pulling a rope to summon a groom._ _ _

* * *

___The groom arrived swiftly, promptly taking on an even more surprised look than Lady Kori had adopted when he spotted her with Alshaytan. He approached her carefully, staying a good deal away before bowing and speaking to her._ _ _

___“You rang, milady?”_ _ _

___“I did. Please equip Alshaytan with a side-saddle, I’d like to take him out for a while.” She patted the horse’s nose affectionately before stepping back. The groom hesitantly began to work on the dark stallion and she moved to converse with Lady Kori whilst they waited._ _ _

___“Are you _sure _you wish to ride that stallion, my lady? Should I fetch your riding boots?” She smiled reassuringly at the redhead before offering a reply.___ _ _

_____“Quite sure, and there’s no need.” She lifted the hem of her skirt to show the redhead what had once been purple heels, now were leather riding boots. “All my shoes are enchanted for situations like this.” She dropped the hem of her dress as Lady Kori stared in astonishment and Alshaytan was led over to her, tacked up and ready to be ridden. She smiled at the groom in thanks before taking the reins from his hands and leading the horse outside._ _ _ _ _

_____Once they were far enough away, she spotted a convenient set of wooden stairs, and she led Alshaytan to them. Handing the reins to Lady Kori, she climbed the steps and situated herself on the horse’s back, draping her skirts over her legs properly. When Lady Kori handed her the reins once again, she offered the girl a smile._ _ _ _ _

_____“Is there somewhere I can take him?” The green eyed woman smiled up at her nervously before speaking._ _ _ _ _

_____“There’s a field between the palace and the slope beside some of the royal chambers. We could make use of it?” She nodded eagerly, and as the girl began to walk, she urged the stallion beneath her to follow. They traipsed from the stables up a slow slope into a large field, and her smile grew as she loosened the reins and urged the stallion onward. Alshaytan, feeling her give him control, quickly picked up his pace into a fast gallop, running to his heart's content as she laughed, the hood of her dress flying off._ _ _ _ _

_____She briefly heard Lady Kori cry out to her, but after that, the wind rushing through her ears consumed every sound but the beats of Alshaytan’s hooves against the ground. Her laughter echoed about the field as they practically flew along the grass. They ran past Lady Kori once more, and she could see more figures approaching them but couldn’t bring herself to care. The sun, for once, wasn’t harsh, but warm on her face and she smiled up at the sky._ _ _ _ _

_____As they rounded toward Lady Kori again, she saw a group of men speaking with the flustered woman, and she urged Alshaytan toward them. As they came to a stop beside the large group, she spotted her brothers as well as a group of courtiers. She reined in her smile, hoping her hair didn’t look as if it had been thrown into a bird’s nest._ _ _ _ _

_____“My Lady! Are you alright?!” Lady Kori cried as she rushed over to her, and she shook her head at the frantic girl._ _ _ _ _

_____“Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Because you rode the only stallion I cannot manage to tame.” Called a voice from the back of the crowd. As people parted, she saw it was King Damian, and she bowed her head toward him. Alshaytan fluttered his lips at the king and she patted the horse’s neck._ _ _ _ _

_____“I hope I haven’t overstepped, Your Majesty. I truly don’t understand why he’s named Devil, he’s quite the dear.” The King snorted at her remark and Alshaytan bared his teeth to the man._ _ _ _ _

_____“My Lady, that horse is a menace. You must have bewitched it to have been able to ride it.” Alshaytan made to nip the man’s arm and she pulled him back, glaring down with a fire in her eyes._ _ _ _ _

_____“That you have suggested such shows how little you know me, my Lord. Forcing your will over another’s in such a way is a crime punishable by the fires of damnation.” She turned away, urging Alshaytan to move forward in a walk. “Please excuse me, I find myself weary from all the sun.” She dropped the reins around Alshaytan’s neck, pulling up her hood as he moved toward the stable before taking up the reins again._ _ _ _ _

_____She briefly heard Lady Kori follow behind them before she blocked out all sound and concentrated on the movement of the stallion beneath her. The nerve of that man to have suggested that she _bewitched _Alshaytan into obeying her. She didn’t even order the horse to do anything! She didn’t try to tame him, nor did she try to force him to bend to her will. She scoffed, feeling her magic lash at its bounds, begging to be released. To take revenge for its mistress.___ _ _ _ _

_______They made their way into the stable, and she dismounted the horse gracefully as the groom rushed to untack and brush down Alshaytan. She felt her shoes return to their high heeled state, and she quickly switched her gloves in frustration. As Alshaytan was placed back in his stall, she patted him affectionately._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“I’ll come see you tomorrow, alright?” He fluttered his lips and she gave him a bittersweet smile before fleeing the stable with Lady Kori. As they made their way back to her suite, Lady Kori spoke hesitantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Are you alright, my Lady?” She sighed, and as the doors of her room were pushed open, she crossed toward the chaise to lay herself against it._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“The nerve of that… that _man _. He has no inkling of what he speaks, yet he proceeds to hurl insults as if I were no more than a common _witch _! As if I curried favor with devils and procured my power that way.” She brought her hand up to her head to rub the coming headache away._____ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“My Lady, I’m sure His Majesty didn’t mean it that way…” Lady Kori tried tentatively._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Perhaps not but the mere _insinuation _is enough. Tell me, Lady Kori, there is a banquet tonight, is there not?” She sighed softly.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“Yes, my Lady, there is.” She smiled deviously, getting up to look at her lady-in-waiting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“Then we shall return His Majesty’s favor in the way my mother taught me.” She giggled at Lady Kori’s horrified face. “Toying with his emotions.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_____________Once she’d explained her plan to her lady-in-waiting, the redhead had agreed wholeheartedly. To Ravenne, it seemed as if the girl opened up to her, finally seeing her as someone her own age instead of her better. They’d begun preparing for the banquet together, Lady Kori pulling out a periwinkle gown and helping her into it. Silver detailing covered the skirt, bodice, and tops of the sleeves, giving the dress more depth. Slipping on the matching shoes, she was led over to the vanity where she took down her hair and redid it. Leaving a portion of it to trail down her back, she twisted the rest into a bun at the nape of her neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Sliding her gloves into place, she placed a silver and amethyst crown onto her head before moving to slide the matching bracelet into place. Behind her, Lady Kori took the necklace and fastened it around her neck. Finally, a crimson sash was tucked over her shoulder before being pinned with a silver and amethyst clasp. Looking at herself in the mirror, she nodded in approval before turning to Lady Kori._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________The woman in front of her was dressed in emerald green, large earrings of emerald and gold hanging from her ears. Her red hair was pinned up around her head, with yellow roses tucked into the hair. She smiled at her companion gently before taking her hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“Tell me, Lady Kori. Are you betrothed?” The girl burst into a bright pink color as she sputtered for words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“N-no, my Lady.” She smiled and linked their arms together as she guided the two out of her room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“I have a feeling you will be in the near future, you look _ravishing _.” Lady Kori beamed at her as they began walking toward the banquet. “I do hope we can become friends, Lady Kori. I find your company quite agreeable.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“We are already friends where I am concerned, my Lady.” The redhead smiled and squeezed their linked arms. Ravenne returned her smile as they walked through the halls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Then please call me Ravenne. Not many people do, these days.” Lady Kori opened her mouth as if to protest but she silenced her newfound friend with a look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Then I insist you call me Kori.” She laughed as they approached the banquet hall and separated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Very well, Kori.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________The doors to the banquet hall were pushed open to allow them entry, and from what she could see, the entire court had gathered to celebrate. The hall was lined with tables full of lords and ladies, with the head table being held on a platform. King Damian sat in the middle of the head table, two empty seats to his right that she guessed were for her and her lady-in-waiting. A man with dark hair sat at the King’s left side and she caught him observing her as she was announced._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Announcing the First Princess Ravenne of Azarath and her lady-in-waiting, Lady Kori Ander!” A page shouted into the hall as she and Kori took a few steps forward before curtsying toward the King and making their way to their seats. Stepping onto the platform, she made her way to her seat where it was pulled out and she swiftly sat down with Kori beside her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Ladies, you both look lovely this evening.” King Damian offered, and she folded her napkin in her lap properly without sparing her betrothed a glance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Thank you, Your Majesty. You look dashing, as always.” She didn’t spare the man a glance as she looked over to find Lady Kori trying to control her grin. She heard the King rise, and she turned back to face the occupants of the hall once more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Let us eat, drink, and dance til dawn to welcome First Princess Ravenne and her party to Nanda Parbat! Begin!” With a clap of his hands, trays of food were brought out as the hall roared to life, and she motioned to a servant to fill her goblet with wine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“I must introduce Captain Richard Grayson, Captain of the Royal Guard.” She looked over to nod at Richard briefly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“A pleasure, Ser Grayson.” She knew enough about the Waynes from James that Richard Grayson was a ward, not a legitimate or bastard child. He’d only be a knight in the eyes of the court._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“The pleasure is mine, Your Royal Highness. I do say you’ve made quite the impression at court.” She didn’t bother to look over at the man, but offered a smile all the same._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“All the better to sense the overall opinion of yourself, wouldn’t you agree?” She heard him laugh, and she speared a piece of fish off a platter and onto her plate. She’d never hear the end of it if she gained weight and had to have the wedding dress let out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Your Royal Highness is indeed wise.” There was a pause as a servant was summoned to pour wine into the King’s goblet before the conversation resumed. “It is rumored that you’ve brought a loom with you from Azarath, my Lady, is it true?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“It is, weaving is a great comfort to me, although I’ve yet to start my next tapestry.” She took a bite of fish, savoring the seasoning and hint of lemon. She already knew what she wanted to weave next, she wanted to weave herself and Alshaytan. She could already see the composition coming to life in her head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“The pieces you gifted His Majesty were quite splendid, were they not, sire?” She saw King Damian nod out of the corner of her eye, and she masked her displeasure with a sweet smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“I’m glad you both enjoy them. It was the least I could do, considering the hospitality Your Majesty is offering my brothers.” She spoke demurely, even if she felt that she wanted to slap the man next to her, even just a little bit. He had tricked her, _bewitched _her into speaking about her mother and then insulted her to her face. She would not forget the slight he’d dealt so easily.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________The music in the hall began to swell, as if a great tide had swept over the occupants, and couples began to take to the floor. She saw Jared, she discreetly tried to catch his eye. Once she had her brother’s attention, she motioned toward the dancefloor with her eyes, and sighed with relief once he grinned and rose to approach them. Standing in front of them, Jared bowed before addressing the King._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Your Majesty, I’d like to take my sister from you for a dance, I hope you don’t mind?” Jared said cheekily as he held out his hand to her and she waited with baited breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Of course not, Prince Jared. She is your precious sister, after all.” She rose swiftly and hastened to join her brother as he took her hand. Sweeping her out onto the dancefloor, they began to dance as Jared began to whisper in her ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Has he done something, sister? Shall I cut out his heart and serve it to you on a platter?” Jared had always been the most protective of her, and as he lifted her into the air, she laughed gently before calming him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“No, but I would have you help me exact revenge. I want to make him jealous, Jared. I want him to get down on his knees and beg me for forgiveness.” Jared smirked deviously at her and twirled her around him, her laughter echoing through the hall as he drew her close once again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“My dear sister, all grown up. I will bend to your wishes, sister mine. We shall show him you can have your pick of lords, princes, and kings, and then he shall beg for your hand.” He lifts her once more with a cocky grin as she laughs before finding her feet on the floor again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“You always say just the right things, Jared.” He chuckled before gazing about the room, a grin coming to his face before he leaned in to whisper in her ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“I believe I see an eager youngster eyeing you, dear sister. He’ll surely ask you to dance.” They continued to dance until the song ended, and the siblings bowed to each other. Behind her, she heard someone clear their throat, and turning, she saw a handsome man with black hair and blue eyes in a blue and black doublet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Might I be so lucky as to steal a dance from Your Royal Highness? Unless the prince isn’t finished, of course.” He offered her his hand as a second song began and she took it gladly, a small smile on her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“My brother will just have to find himself another lady to dance with.” She flashed Jared a smile and he laughed before approaching another lady and sweeping her onto the floor. As she and the stranger began dancing, she fixed him with a dazzling smile. “I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Jason Wayne, Your Royal Highness. His Majesty’s half brother.” She nodded her understanding before speaking again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“A pleasure, Lord Wayne.” The man lifted her quickly, spinning them across the floor as the song picked up it’s tempo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“The pleasure is mine, my Lady. How my dear brother managed to catch such an alluring bride still dumbfounds me.” She laughed gently as they danced, her eyes crinkling as her smile grew into a small grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Thank you, my Lord. I’m glad I’ve managed to make a favorable impression.” She responded as they span across the floor. The young Lord Wayne proved to be an excellent dancer, that was for certain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“I doubt anyone with an unfavorable impression would last long, my Lady.” He chuckled as the song ended and they bowed to each other, and he was promptly tapped on the shoulder by yet another dark haired youth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Your Royal Highness, Lord Wayne. Would either of you entirely mind if I cut in for this dance?” She had her hand snatched up eagerly as the young Wayne shook his head and went on his way with a bow. As she curtsied to her newest partner, and was swept off as the music picked up, she smiled softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“I don’t believe we’ve been introduced?” She mimicked the line she gave to the Wayne boy, and wasn’t surprised when he promptly introduced himself. The boy gave her a devilish smile as she was guided into a lift._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Conner Kent, my Lady. My father is the Marchioness Kent.” She nodded her head as they turned thrice in quick succession._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“A pleasure, Lord Kent.” She dipped her head lightly as he spun them round the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“The pleasure is mine, my Lady. Although I’m quite sure you’ve heard that line far too many times this evening.” The air around them chimed with her laughter as she giggled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Yes, I‘ve heard it a great many times.” He dipped her gently before pulling her into a spin and they danced along the floor, hopefully catching the King’s eye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“And you’ve danced quite a bit, but I simply had to speak to the Jewel of Azarath, and soon to be the Jewel of Nanda Parbat.” She looked at him in surprise, an eyebrow quirking upward as an inquisitive smile graced her lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Jewel of Azarath? Is that what they’re calling me now?” She laughed gently as she twirled around her partner. “Well, I suppose it’s better than the alternative.” She saw his eyebrow quirk and she _knew _he was about to ask something when the song ended and they bowed to each other. With an apologetic smile, she stepped away from the dance floor with the young Kent even though she found herself reluctant to sit back down. .___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“If you‘ll excuse me, Lord Kent. I believe I’ve grown weary of dancing.” He bowed to her immediately and wished her well as she walked gracefully back to her seat. She could feel the flush of exertion on her cheeks as she sat down and took a sip of wine. Lady Kori had been pulled off toward the dance floor by Ser Grayson, and she could feel the King’s eyes on her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“You dance marvelously.” She took another sip from her goblet to anchor herself before responding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“Thank you, Your Majesty.” She spoke eloquently enough, if in a bit of a clipped tone. She truly didn’t want to speak to this… _boar _who made assumptions without ever having known them. She didn’t bother to look at him, and she heard his huff of annoyance.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Have I offended you, Your Royal Highness?” She turned to find him glaring at her, trying to pry into her soul as if he knew what was best. She shook her head and gave him a pained look in return._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Your sensibilities offend me, Your Majesty. I will wed you at my father’s behest, but I promise you this, I cannot forgive sins committed if they aren’t first admitted.” She rose from her seat, waiting for the servant to pull it away before she curtsied. “If you’ll excuse me, I find myself weary of the excitement. I bid you goodnight, Your Majesty.” She didn’t wait for his reply as she turned on her heel and glided out of the hall, silently motioning for Lady Kori to stay if she so wished._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_____________________She’d had the maids undress her and run a bath, and she was relaxing in the warm water of the porcelain, clawfoot tub. Her hair was pinned to her head in a tight bun as the lavender scented water brushed against her skin. Leaning her head back against the tub, she looked up at the marble ceiling with sad eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Why did she have to marry such an oaf of a king? It was like he didn’t care that he’d be spending the rest of his life with her at all. Shaking her head, she blinked tears out of her eyes as she gathered her breath. She’d do what her mother had done when she was upset, she’d sing her mother’s favorite song._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________”Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Remember me to one who lives there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He was once a true love of mine.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Her mother had explained to her when she was young that this was a song from somewhere near her homeland. She had never been able to coax the woman into telling her where that was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________”Tell him to make me a cambric shirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Without no seams nor needlework._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Then he’ll be a true love of mine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Tell him to find me an acre of land._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Between saltwater and the sea strands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Then he’ll be a true love of mine.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________She remembered asking her mother what a true love was, and she’d always remember her answer. Arella had said that a true love would sacrifice everything for you, be it riches, title, body or soul. They’d do anything to protect and care for you. She’d always vowed that she’d tell it to her own children someday._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________”Tell him to reap it in a sickle of leather._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________And gather it all in a bunch of heather._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Then he’ll be a true love of mine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Remember me to one who lives there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He was once a true love of mine.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter two, so basically this fic is the feudal au I want from the world so 
> 
> Also this is the song she sings 
> 
> https://youtu.be/UMZd2KGrbBI


End file.
